The Elric's break
by BluFlameWriter
Summary: Ed and Al are reported that their old childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, has been in a severe train accident. Colonel Roy Mustang grants them the privilege to take a break from their duties in the military to go and see her. But when the brothers find out about a villain who has been trapped in stone for 800 years, things change. Rating will change as the story goes on.


_Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are two teenage boys who are able to use the power known as "Alchemy". This is the science of deconstructing and reconstructing matter. The two boys lost their beloved mother at a young age, and dedicated their whole lives to researching the ultimate taboo of alchemy: Human transmutation. Finally, three years later, they attempted the transmutation. Of course, it went horribly wrong, resulting in Alphonse loosing his body and Edward loosing his left leg. In order to bring his little brother back, Edward sacrificed his right arm to receive Alphonse's soul and bonding it to a large suit of armor. The boys care about nothing except for each other, and swore to themselves that they would help the other get their original flesh, bone, and skin back._

* * *

"Brother, I think I found something!" Alphonse Elric looked up from the dusty leather bound book, titled "History of Alchemists." Edward scrambled over the pile of books he had been sitting behind and peered over his brother's metal shoulder. Al pointed to a certain paragraph on the page he was reviewing. The word "stone" caught Ed's eye, so he skipped to that sentence.

"Hmm," Ed cleared his throat and read the sentence out loud, "_Lyone, an evil alchemist who has been dead for years, was said to be killed by a delicate man who's name remains unknown. His death was being suffocated after being trapped in stone- _Gahhhh! I thought this paragraph would give us some information on the Philosophers stone. Goddamn books." Edward huffed, frustrated with the little progress they had made in the past day.

"Don't forget, brother. Every book counts. Don't forget about Dr. Marcoh's cookbook." Said Alphonse, closing the book.

"Ba, humbug. I'll go look for something else." Ed stood up, grunting, and walked to the back section of the Central library. The two brothers had only just found out the true ingredient for a Philosophers stone the month before, which had messed them both up pretty bad. But still, there was something that needed to be filled in. Edward and Alphonse both knew that the puzzle was not complete. There was more work to be done. Ed finally noticed a shiny hardcover book with the words "Stand up and Fight: All you need to know about Alchemic self-defense".

"Ooh!" Squeaked Ed. This might be helpful! He was kinda rusty on his fighting skills lately. He reached for the book, then clenched his fist in rage. That stupid ass book was on the top shelf. He bit back a growl and stood on his toes. He still couldn't reach it. 'Gah...I am fucking TALL. I AM A TALL MAN.' He thought to himself. Finally, he just decided to stack a couple of books and climb on top of them. He finally grabbed the book and jumped down from the book tower. He sat back down at his sitting place and began reading. Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring...

"Attention! The library will be closing in three minutes!" Called a voice on the intercom.

"Dammit! Already? Al, we should get going." He suggested to his brother. Al nodded and stood up, his metal armor clanking. Ed let out a massive yawn and stretched out his arms as far as they would go. He grabbed his blood-red coat and slipped it on. Realizing that his leg was aching like hell, he stared up at Alphonse and put a desperate look on his face.

"No! I am not carrying you. You can walk just fine on your own, shorty." Alphonse had already shielded his face with his arms when Edward jumped at him. Even when his brother was screaming in anger, Al could hear the stutter of laughter in his voice. It made him warm inside when Ed was happy.

-timeskip of pure laziness and evil-

"Mehhh...I'm so tired...but I can't sleep...meehhhhh..." Groaned Edward, who was slurring his words way too much. They were in their usual room, which was in the military building. Alphonze sat up quickly.

"Brother! I forgot, you have to report to Colonel Mustang tomorrow morning!" He reminded Ed.

"GAHH, aww man! I can already hear his smirky little voice! _'Oi, Edshrimp! Have you gotten shorter since you last reported here? I should put a little bell on you so that I know where you are when I loose you! Hey, where'd you go? Oh! I forgot to use my magnifying glass! There you are! You did a horrible job on this one mission! I should take away your job as a state alchemist right now, fatty!' _That stupid raven-haired bastard." Complained Ed. Alphonze chuckled. His brother was trying to be scary when he lashed out at people who called him short, but all he did was look adorable.

"Hey, brother? I was wondering, though this is really off topic. When do you think we'll see Winry and Grandma Pinako again?" asked Al. Ed tensed at the sound of Winry's name. Everyone thought the two were in love, which was just bullcrap.

"Huh...I haven't really thought about that yet. We'll just have to see." Images of Winry's face flashed through Edward's mind. She had the prettiest eyes, they were so blue that he could have sworn he saw fish in there. But, you know, he didn't _like _her or anything. She was just a really good childhood friend of his. But still...somehow, Ed felt really warm when he was near her. '_Aww, Ed. You're just going through a phase. Winry is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less.' _He thought. He turned around in his bed and stared out of the window. Dozens of cars flashed by on the streets down below. A bright gibbous moon was shining down through the window, casting a reflection of light off of Edward's golden eyes. He smiled. He didn't know why, he just liked smiling sometimes.

"G'night, Al."

"Good night, brother."

* * *

"Good morning, Fullmetal. Please sit down." gestured Colonel Roy Mustang, who was sitting at his desk. Edward flopped down on his favorite couch, making sure to get some of the mud on the bottom on his shoes all over the pillows. He loved teasing Mustang like this, because he knew it pissed him off.

"So, me and Al, we found nothing interesting yeste-"

"Edward, there is something important that you need to know." The Colonel interrupted.

"Hm? What is it?" Ed sat up, curious. Colonel sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. It had a picture of some kind of crime scene or something on it.

"Your friend, Mrs. Rockbelle. The other day, she rode a train targeting Central to come and visit you. Sadly, the train crashed, and she has been sent to the hospital." Explained Mustang. Edward's heart skipped a beat, and his eyes grew wide.

"W...what?! Is she dead?! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, DAMMIT!" Yelled Ed, clenching the couch's fabric tightly in his fingers. He snatched the picture out of Roy's hands and stared at it. Yellow tape surrounded a large crash scene, police men circled around a train that was lying on it's side. Fire blazed in the background.

"She's alright; Winry just broke her arm and hit her head pretty bad. She is completely numb from the chest up, she can't feel anything up from there. Other than that, there is nothing wrong with her. She will survive, don't you worry." Said Mustang, putting a hand on Ed's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Ed's breathing was growing larger. His chest heaved, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was just...so shocked.

"Colonel...may I go visit her? May I please have a break from all this and spend a couple days with her? She's...she's like my sister." Choked Ed, who's voice was beginning to crack from pure horror.

"Edward Elric, I am allowing you to take a break from your duty as a state alchemist in order to comfort your best friend, Winry Rockbelle," Decided Colonel Mustang, who then saluted, "there is no point in trying to hide it, Fullmetal. You love her, more than anything else."

"WHAT?! NOOOO! Itsnotlikethat,wearejustreallyreallyreallygoodfriends,thatsall!" Edward shook his head and hands while saying this. Roy smiled, noticing the smirk that was actually playing on Edward's face as he protested. Ed had to be dragged out by the arms by Havoc and Ross, because he was starting to get violent.

"Gah...why do you havta' be so SHORT?! I have to bend over just to drag you!" Complained Havoc. Suddenly noticing what he said, he _slooowwwly_ turned to look at Ed. Man, if looks could kill. Edward looked so pissed off by that comment, that Havoc turned back around and whimpered.

"Typical Havoc. You're such a coward."

* * *

Roy sighed and leaned back in his spinny-chair. He spun around a few times, and stared at the massive pile of paperwork on his desk. Smirking, he pulled on his trusty ignition glove and snapped. The paper burst into flames, and after five minutes, there was nothing but a pile of ash and dust. (**I'm breathing in the chemicals** :D) The window, which was left open, creaked as a large gust of wind flew into the room, scattering the paper's remaining material. He wondered for a while if he had done the correct thing, letting Edward off the hook like that.

Winry Rockbelle was really the closest thing he had to a sister, after all.

_Drip_

Roy looked up.

_Drip Drip_

Sticking his hand out the window, he felt a couple drops of water splash against his skin. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment, then closed the window. It had been a while since it had rained in central. The familiar, pleasing scent of vanilla and strawberries suddenly drifted past his nose.

"Sir." Roy looked up to see Lieutenant Hawkeye. She had her right hand to her forehead in a salute. Roy smiled, glad to have his assistant here for company.

"I think it was very sweet of you to excuse Edward from being a soldier like that. We all know how much Winry means to him and his brother." Said Hawkeye, grinning back. She glanced over, lowering her hand. She noticed a small pile of ash on Mustang's desk.

"I insist that you stop destroying all of your paperwork, sir. The Fuhrer wouldn't be pleased." Suggested Hawkeye. Roy shrugged.

"Up his."

* * *

Edward noticed the drop of rain that started to pelt against the window. He looked over at Alphonse. The metal suit of armor was lying down on his side, as if he was sleeping. Ed knew that he wasn't. Al couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat, he couldn't feel, and it was all his fault...

Ed slapped himself in the face. '_Stop it...stop blaming yourself...that's not what Al would want...'_

"Brother! Why'd you do that?" Asked Alphonse, who sat up. A red mark was showing up on Ed's cheek.

"Oh...Oh FUCK! Gah, that hurts! Why'd I just do that?" Ed whisper-screamed. A little girl in the seat-car next to them looked up at him, and smacked his arm.

"Don't say bad words! Also promise me that you wont hurt yourself anymore, and stop frowning! smiling is good for your heart and soul!" She scolded. Ed couldn't help but giggle. This girl had to be what, four? He leaned down so that he was face-to-face with her.

"I promise, I wont anymore." He whispered. The girl nodded, then turned to look at Al. Her mouth was open in surprise.

"Is he a robot?" She asked.

"N...no! I'm a human...!" Responded Al, obviously scared.

"You look like a robot."

"I'm not!"

After a while, the girl and her father got off of the train. She waved, Ed and Al waved back.

"Um...brother? Do...do I really look like a robot?" Al asked. Ed chuckled.

"Well, kinda." He replied. Hours passed, and a certain topic was still on both of their minds. That villain they read about...Lyone. Yeah...that was his name. Ed had checked out a book that had tons of information about him.

_Lyone, also know as "the Crasher", is known for causing havoc through innocent cities, by crashing trains, cars, buses, every mechanical transportation product. After years of him doing this, a man, who's name is unknown, defeated him by trapping him in stone. Lyone is buried somewhere in the world, though he has not yet been found. Scientists are still looking. _

...Edward couldn't help but think about the accident Winry was in, and Lyone. He couldn't help but think, maybe Lyone had something to do with this.


End file.
